Falling
by ScipioPB
Summary: In StarClan, not all things are as peaceful and tranquil as many believe they are. Because beneath the starlight and serenity, blooms a seed of darkness... Entry for the October 2014 LightClan Writing Contest. Theme: Falling. (Future two-shot)


**Challenge for LightClan's Monthly Writing Challenge! This month's theme: Falling. _Many_ definitions xD. Total word count (without author's note): 1,147 words. I hope you all enjoy ^-^**

* * *

><p><em>Falling.<em>

It's such a simple word with many definitions.

Falling for what?

Falling for whom?

Or is it dwindling down death's doors?

Imagine; falling into the bleak darkness of a never-ending horrific scene that replays in your mind every time you bat an eye. The pain, dulled by the fear of the unknown and for what's about to happen next.

Are you on the edge of your seat right now? Lured by the cryptic words I speak?

Curiosity is a dangerous thing, I warn you. Curiosity is what killed Her.

Do you wish for the same fate?

…

I shake my head at your stupidity. Why must you torture me by making me retell the tragedy? What do you have against me? Why can you not let me and my lover rest in peace?

She didn't deserve to die… but I did warn Her…

* * *

><p>"Dustfoot…"<p>

The named tom turned toward the voice of a light ginger she-cat, starlight in her fur. A scowl graced her delicate features.

"Yes, Honeydapple?" the light brown tom, Dustfoot, meowed airily. "What do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Save it," she hissed. "I know what you've been doing. And Seedstar doesn't approve. Why don't you just listen to her for once?"

Dustfoot growled and stood up from where he was lying down. "I'll listen to her once her rules become fair."

"She only puts them there to protect others. You remember what happened to Beechtail-"

"He wasn't as cautious as I am," he interrupted, flicking his tail irritably. "I wouldn't make such a bee-brained decision like that."

"Don't jinx yourself, Dustfoot," Honeydapple warned. "If you keep up with these… meetings, Seedstar is going to take away your privileges."

"They are a StarClan cat's given _right_ to me," he snarled, taking a threatening step toward Honeydapple. The ginger she-cat didn't even flinch. "You cannot threaten me; you have no power to do so."

Honeydapple frowned. "Don't I? Believe it or not, as your brother's mate, I actually _do _care for your well-being. And if caring for your well-being involves taking this situation to Seedstar, then may it be so."

Dustfoot sighed, his fur starting to lie flat along his back again. "I understand where you're going with this, Honeydapple, and I understand that you care about me. But you know what it's like; to _love._ It makes you do crazy things."

"Unfortunately, I know all too well," the she-cat mewed dryly. A short wave of sympathy washed over Dustfoot, but it was over as fast as it came.

He glared at his paws and mumbled, "Well, I'm sorry for your loss."

Honeydapple barred her teeth at the light brown tom. "It should be your loss as well, but I know you never loved him as much as I did." She shook her head. "You know what? This was pointless. You're going to do whatever you want to do, warning or not."

"You know me so well," Dustfoot sighed, starting to pad away. He didn't make it too far before he heard soft pawsteps steadily strumming the ground behind him. The tom looked over his shoulder at Honeydapple as she stopped behind him.

"Just… remember to be careful, ok?" she mewed softly. He nodded and gave her a reassuring lick on the ear.

"I will, I promise. I won't make the same mistake."

* * *

><p>How foolish of me; thinking that nothing bad would come to me if we kept up with the meetings.<p>

But what could I say?

I couldn't say I was going to stop. How could I?

As I had already explained, if you had been listening, love makes you do crazy things. And love was making me think crazy thoughts as well as acting out.

And that was probably what sent Seedstar over the edge more than anything…

* * *

><p>It was dark. The only thing that broke up the darkness was the pale moonlight that was streaming down from the night sky. Nothing stirred as Dustfoot drifted down from the treetops and into the silent camp. Something rustled and his head whipped to the bramble barrier. A fluffy white tail disappeared through the entrance and the light brown tom followed after it.<p>

The forest was almost as quiet as the camp, safe for the soft sound of crickets chirping. The light wind rustled through the ferns and bushes that dotted the path Dustfoot was taking, singing in harmony with the insects. He sighed, his soft pawsteps not making any sound on the ground.

The scent he had been following suddenly stopped and he padded into a moonlit clearing. There waited a pure white she-cat, her face illuminated in the light and sparkling in her crystal clear blue eyes. Dustfoot made himself visible before walking into the clearing. The she-cat's head turned to look over at the light brown tom with stars in his fur, and purred.

"Dustfoot," she mewed softly, padding up to him and pressing herself against him and twining tails.

"Whitefrost," he purred. He licked her on the head and rested his chin on it. "It seems like forever since I've seen you."

Whitefrost laughed. "It's only been one day!"

"In StarClan, a day seems like a year without you," Dustfoot rumbled.

"You always know the best things to say," the white she-cat murmured while smiling.

Dustfoot nudged her and they started walking through the moonlit forest, talking absentmindedly about everyday things, all the while, sharing loving looks and gestures. _This is how it's supposed to be. I can't believe Seedstar doesn't trust me. I won't anything harm her, and I won't make the same mistake as Beechtail._

The couple was laughing at something Whitefrost had said about one of her clanmates when she suddenly paused. Dustfoot followed where she was looking and saw something glimmering in a bush nearby. He looked up at her concerned and saw her eyes glazed over in wonder. The she-cat broke away from his side and bounded up to the bush. He followed after her cautiously, but when she leant forward to bite off of something on the bush, he ran up and grabbed her by the scruff, pulling her back and breaking the eye contact with the plant.

"Whitefrost, what were you _doing?_" Dustfoot asked, confused.

She shook her head before responding, "Nothing! I just wanted a blueberry."

"A blueberry?" he echoed. She nodded and flicked her fluffy tail toward the bush. The light brown tom looked over and saw the glistening berries lying innocently on its branches. _But… what was that flash?_

The sunlight poked up over the distant hills, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Let's… let's just get you back to camp."

Whitefrost looked at him weirdly before hesitantly nodded and following after him. What they missed was the gleaming yellow eyes that peered out of the bush, suddenly disappearing as fast as they came.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


End file.
